


Put On A Show

by zambietrashart



Series: Phanfics (get it? please don't scroll past I'm sorry!) [6]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 17 year old wrote this, ALex has a nice mom, Alex gets drunk, Alex lives a good life, Alex writes a mildly inappropriate song, Bobby and Trevor are different people, F/F, F/M, M/M, So yeah, Spoilers oops, alex meets willie in a bar, caleb does not exist, carrie bobby and alex are siblings, cause, dirty candy alex, he's a lightweight, that I actually wrote, well i guess he does he owns the bar, yee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambietrashart/pseuds/zambietrashart
Summary: Aged up and alive fic where the Phantoms and Dirty Candy are all 21, Julie is 20, Willie is 23. Alex writes and records a hit very drunk and doesn’t realize that it was on their album until it plays at a club and a guy asks him out. How is he supposed to be as confident as he was in the song? He has to enlist the help of his stepsister Carrie Wilson and her dance team, duh. (Trevor is Bobby and Carrie’s dad and Alex’s stepdad cause Alex’s mom supports him and broke up with her husband so Alex could be happy.)
Relationships: Alex & Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Alex & Carrie Wilson, Alex & Flynn & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie & Willie, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Nick (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Kayla & Carrie Wilson, Kayla/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Phanfics (get it? please don't scroll past I'm sorry!) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958104
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Prologue

Alex bounced up and down off the stage smiling wildly. They had just finished performing and Alex was way too energetic. Luke just shook his head at his friend’s antics, he passed him what was supposed to be lemonade knowing his friend was the biggest lightweight in the world and ended up losing him after about an hour.

Alex walked down the sidewalk drunk out of his mind writing lyrics to a new song and ending up outside their recording studio. Flynn, their recording manager happened to be there.

“Flynn!” Alex yelled hugging the girl who just laughed before looking at him confused.

“Are you drunk?” Flynn asked looking up at him.

“Little, I need you to record me singing this new song that I wrote cause all the others get to sing but no one ever hears me, Flynn,” Alex said whining.

“Get in the booth lightweight,” Flynn said turning on all of her equipment and starting up a beat that she had to change.

Alex opened his mouth and what came out was surprisingly good for a drunk white boy with anxiety. “Break me bruise me black and blue, I can’t get enough of you hey!” His lyrics continued to get more obscene and hilarious but Alex was a great singer even drunk. Flynn knew that she would have to edit the shit out of it but it was a good song and might even end up on their album coming out in a week. She would do it without telling any of them of course, just the marketing team. Alex passed out on the bench halfway through the third try and Flynn laughed getting out her phone but her coworker and Julie’s former crush Nick walked by and saw Alex on the ground and helped Flynn pick him up carrying him to her car to drive him home. Flynn called Julie knowing that Alex would be super confused the next day if no one told him what happened she also sent her a demo of the song.

Julie was looking around the club seeing everyone have fun and got a text from Flynn saying that she found a drunk Alex at the studio and brought him home. She then sent an audio recording that Julie had to go to the bathroom to listen to and it was a great sounding Alex singing a killer song about the pleasure in pain which was a weird thing that Julie wished she had never known Alex was into but it was a great song either way. Julie texted Flynn to put the song on the next album and they would go from there, no need for the boy to ever hear the song, they never listen to the actual CD or album anyway when they can play it themselves.

Alex woke up the next morning with a bad headache and the taste of beer in this mouth, God who let him have a beer? He saw Julie sitting in his living room.

“Have a good night tiger?” she asked eyebrow raised.

“No idea, can I go get some water?” Alex asked and Julie just stared at him. “Oh, yeah, I’m in my own house,” Alex said realizing where he was.

“Yup, now what do you remember from last night?” Julie asked wanted to know where to start.

“I remember going to the studio and a car ride back here but other than that just about nothing,” Alex said pouring a glass of water.

“Well, that’s just about everything that happened,” Julie said surprised that he remembered everything except the song. “Guess you didn’t need my help after all,” Julie said, getting up to go back home.

“Yeah, man I am a great drunk,” Alex said after taking a sip of water. “See ya later Julie!” Alex waved at her and she drove off to a meeting which the boys never wanted to go to. 

“So we want to add a few songs to like an extra disk on the CD and make them cost extra to get the set, there’s just a few of them,” Flynn said pushing the list and songs across the table at a young woman who put a CD with the songs on it in. Perfect Harmony, Home Is Where My Horse Is, My Name Is Luke, and Put On a Show.

“I never heard you guys record this one,” she said listening to the beat and the lyrics.

“Yeah, it’s Alex’s song he’s just too shy to suggest it so he did it with just Flynn,” Julie said looking hopeful that the song would get approved.

“It’s a more mature sound and song but I like it,” she said and the songs were approved and when the album came out the next week there was one song that rose to the top: Put On A Show.


	2. You've Got Nothing To Gain But So Much To Lose

The new album had come out and the band actually wanted to listen to Reggie’s song this time. Julie had helped him record it and when they logged onto spotify and saw a song that none of the boys knew existed they were more interested in that. Reggie hit play backing up when a beat dropped pressing pause.

“We recorded that?” Reggie asked squinting at the title, Put On A Show.

“Doesn’t seem like something we would do,” Alex said, frowning slightly, that beat felt familiar in a way that he couldn’t place.

“It’s a demo from another band, spotify must have just made a mistake,” Julie said, shooing them off of her phone.

Alex shrugged getting up to get a glass of water, Luke pouted wanting to hear the song, and Reggie just sat back relaxing. Alex’s phone went off and he saw Carrie’s name so he answered immediately.

“Hey, how did the thing go?” Alex asked taking a big gulp of water.

“Pretty good the girls and I can’t wait to be back, I know Kayla just wants to see Reggie though, I can’t wait to see you though my adorable baby step bro,” Carrie said putting emphasis on the word baby.

“I’ll see you tonight then,” Alex said and hung up.

“Was that Carrie?” Luke asked from the couch.

“Yeah, the girls are getting back from New York, Carrie said choreographing for a musical was fun but not being in it was not her thing, the girls had fun dancing though,” Alex said sitting back on the couch pulling up his Twitter.

Spotify Official

_ Have you heard Alex the Phantom’s new song? Check it out here first. _

Alex rolled his eyes but looked at his notifications and saw he had over 1 million new likes followers and retweets.

“Guys,” Alex said putting his phone down on the table with wide eyes. Reggie took the phone and took out his own looking over his own Twitter, no one was mentioning Luke, Reggie, or Julie it was just Alex and his new song.

“It says you have a new song,” Reggie said confused.

“I didn’t even write anything, how do I have a new song?” Alex asked getting up. “I’m going to go get some air.” He walked out and got in his car driving to his favorite cafe by day club by night. Now Alex was no stalker but there was always a certain long brown haired boy who would sit in a corner table at the same time every day. Alex kept his head down walking in spotting the guy in the back corner table. It was seven o’clock at night which meant that they were changing over to the club stuff. The owner was running around in his purple dress shirt and black slacks yelling at people to go faster and the guy in the corner booth was just laughing.

“Where’s William?” Caleb yelled and the corner guy stood up walking over to the owner.

“What do you need me to do?” he asked and it clicked in Alex’s head, corner guy was William and William was corner guy. Alex walked up to the counter sitting on his phone and William came over to him.

“You’re Alex right?” William asked.

“Y-yeah, why?” Alex asked nervously staring into William’s deep dark eyes which held secrets and mischief like the eyes of a child.

“No reason at all, just a fan. I’m Willie by the way.” So his name was William but his nickname was Willie, good to know Alex would rather not call him the wrong name.

“Well nice to meet you Willie,” Alex said smiling and Willie sat down next to him and the club was finally set up. People started coming in and talking loudly. Music started playing through the speakers loudly and Willie got up excusing himself talking to some girls who were more interested in knowing where Caleb was. The familiar beat from earlier came on and everyone started cheering a whooping.

“Break me bruise me black and blue, I can’t get enough of you hey!” Alex knew that that was his voice but he didn’t know when he had sung that. Alex looked at Willie smiling across the room at him mouthing his own words back at him. “You know you’re the only reason I keep standing. Why are you over there with them when you could be demanding? Teaching me a lesson, I need your attention so…” Alex felt dizzy all of a sudden as memories rushed back to him. He felt really drunk and he was walking somewhere. Flynn was there and she helped him into the recording studio, he had insisted that he had written a hit song drunk. It wasn’t a bad song. He had gotten into a car and then he was home. How did this song get anywhere without him noticing. Willie was still across the room nodding along to the beat as the next verse started.

“Help me, touch me, get a grip, smile so deep I’ll almost sink. Answer every mid day prayer, don’t be shy no need to share. Come on babe let’s paint the town when you’re with me you’ll never feel down.” Alex started freaking out, he wrote these lyrics and that meant that he had to know how it feels to be that confident or at least confident enough to sing it like he did in the studio. Alex sighed as the final chorus played and the song faded out and everyone cheered clapping over excited.

Alex turned around feeling a hand on his shoulder, it was Willie and he nodded his head toward the door. They held hands walking through the streets of L.A. This was crazy, they had just met and now he was going back to Willie’s place. They stopped outside a nice looking house and Willie took him inside closing the door as Alex went to sit on his couch. This was going to be a night to remember.

  
  



End file.
